Hopeless Love
by kaylakeychan
Summary: Sebuah obrolan dua orang sahabat di Restoran Cepat Saji sehabis pulang sekolah/-Berharap itu indah, Ketika kepastian itu ada-/"Aku menyerah".


**_-Berharap itu indah, Ketika kepastian itu ada-_**

* * *

Hopeless Love

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cast: Momoi Satsuki and Aida Riko

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

-Enjoy-

* * *

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" Tanya Momoi sambil menarik kursi yang berada di depannya.

"Sundae coklat mungkin? Atau McFlurry ya?"

Momoi segera menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas kursi. "Aku yang beli atau kau?"

"Kau ingin mentraktirku?" Ucap Aida Riko sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi.

Momoi mengambil secuil kertas di atas meja yang sudah digulung lalu melemparkannya ke Aida "Enak saja."

Momoi menghela nafas,

"Aku saja yang beli, kau tunggu sini."

-.-

Momoi kembali ke meja dengan membawa dua cup eskrim. Yang satu Sundae coklat dan satu lagi McFlurry oreo. Tentu saja itu untuk Aida Riko.

Aida yang menyadari jika Momoi sudah kembali, segera mengambil Eskrim di atas nampan yang bahkan belum ditaruh oleh Momoi diatas meja.

"Es Krim McD memang yang terbaik" Aida mengangkat sendoknya yang sudah terisi eskrim ke atas.

"Berisik."

Aida yang baru saja memasukan sendok eskrim ke mulutnya memandang ke arah Momoi. "Kau kenapa?" Ucapnya.

Momoi menghela nafas panjang, "Bete."

"Ya kenapa?"

"Ga kenapa napa."

"Aomine ya?"

Momoi memandang aneh Aida."Gausah ngomongin dia bisa?"

Aida memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya cerita dong, aku kan gatau apa apa."

Momoi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aida. Ia malah memainkan sendok eskrim di depannya.

"Kalo gamau eskrimnya, biar buat aku aja. Jangan dimain mainin"

Momoi mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memeluk eskrimnya cepat, "Gaboleh"

Aida mendengus kesal. Memang sejak tadi pulang sekolah, Momoi yang biasanya ceria berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan, dingin dan aneh. Ia datang ke kelas Aida dengan muka murung dan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aida sempat mengira jika Momoi kerasukan jin atau semacam, namun karna ia yakin hal itu tidak mungkin, Aida segera membuang jauh jauh pemikiran anehnya.

Aida melihat raut wajah Momoi. Tatapannya kosong, rambutnya yang terurai sedikit menutupi dahi Momoi dan bibirnya yang tipis sedikit pucat. Momoi sedang melamun.

Aida mengkibas kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Momoi.

"Hei," Aida menepuk bahu Momoi "Eskrimnya meleleh loh entar"

Momoi mengambil eskrim dari atas meja lalu menyenderkan badannya di senderan kursi.

"Bisa gak sih gausah ngomongin eskrim mulu? Nenek nenek kecebur got juga tau kalo eskrim bakalan meleleh kalo didiemin terus."

"Abisnya, tau gitu kan gausah kesini kalo ujung ujungnya aku bakalan didiemin mulu"

Momoi terkekeh lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi kok hatiku ga pernah meleleh ya kalo aku ngediemin perasaan ini terus?"

Aida menatap konyol Momoi. Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "Move on, move on."

Momoi mengambil sesendok eskrim sundaenya lalu melahapnya. "Ghakbisha" Ucapnya masih dengan sendok yang berada di mulutnya.'

Aida mendengus, "Kalo ngomongin masa lalu terus, gabakal bisa buat maju, Momoi-chan"

Momoi kembali melahap eskrimnya. Ia melihat keseliling restoran cepat saji.

"Trus gimana kalo ternyata hal yang ada di masa lalu itu hal yang bisa membuat kita maju?"

Aida mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Momoi Satsuki jika sudah memasuki mode galaunya bisa membuat ribuan kata kata puitis yang ujung ujungnya bisa bikin orang pipis.

"Aku ke toilet bentar." Ucap Aida lalu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Sepeninggalnya Aida ke toilet, Momoi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Ia menyalakannya

dan menemukan tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari hapenya. Momoi menaruh kasar ponselnya ke atas meja.

Jika dulu sebelum kenaikan kelas, ponsel Momoi selalu penuh dengan notifikasi dari orang special. Sekarang setelah kenaikan kelas, keadaan berbalik. Ponsel Momoi sangat jarang mendapatkan sebuat notifikasi dari seseoranng yang pernah menjadi yang special di hatinya.

"Ngelamun mulu ih." Aida ternyata sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Enggak."

Momoi kembali memainkan hapenya, melihat lihat akun social media yang dia punya di hape mulai dari twitter, instagram dan yang paling

sering dibuka adalah bbm.

"Aida-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bingung"

Aida mendaratkan pantatnya kembali di atas tempat duduknya setelah pergi dari toilet. "Bingung kenapa?"

Momoi tersenyum pahit, "Pernah gak sih ngerasain bingung sama perasaan sendiri? Ketika kita bingung sebenernya kita tuh suka sama

siapa? Atau sebenernya kita tuh masih suka sama dia atau engga?"

Aida terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku sedang merasakannya."

"Kita sama" Momoi menghela nafas panjang. Kau tau kan kalo menghela nafas itu sama saja dengan membuang satu keberuntungan. Namun Momoi terus melakukan hal itu. Entah kenapa. Akhir akhir ini dirinya sering sekali mengehela nafas.

"Kau tau kan aku sudah berhasil move on dari Teppei?" Aida memulai pembicaraan.

Perjalanan cinta Aida Riko dimulai ketika ia bertemu dengan Kiyoshi Teppei. Pria beralis tebal, dengan watak yang humoris telah mengambil hati kecil Aida Riko

Namun tidak semua perjalanan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang itu berjalan mulus seperti jalan tol bukan? Dan semua orang pasti mengalami ini. Ketika kau jatuh cinta kepada seseorang namun dia malah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain.

Sayangnya Kiyoshi sudah mempunya pacar. Salahkan sendiri kepada Aida yang membuat mereka berpacaran. Lihat kan? Betapa bodohnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bahkan membuat gebetan sendiri berpacaran dengan gebetannya.

"Ya aku tau." Momoi menjawab sambil celingukan tidak jelas.

"Aku bingung," Lanjut Aida "Kenapa setiap cowo yang aku suka ga pernah ada yang-"

"eh sebentar ya, aku mau beli ice coffe jelly dulu, haus. Mau nitip ga?" Tiba tiba Momoi memotong perkataan Aida seenak jidat.

Aida lagi lagi mendengus kesal, "Hih, yaudah cola float satu ya."

Bukannya beranjak pergi untuk membeli minuman, Momoi malah memasang muka sok imut di depan Aida. "Menjijikan ih. Udah sana pesen, kok malah diem."

Momoi menarik nafas. "Uangnya mana?" ucapnya dengan muka datar sedatar dadanya Taeyeon.

Aida nyengir tidak. "Oh iya." Iya segera mengambil uang dari saku roknya lalu memberikannya kepada Momoi. "Nih"

"Jangan lama lama belinya. Aku haus."

Momoi mengerjapkan matanya sekali lalu mengambil tissue di depannya yang telah digulung gulung sebelumnya lalu melemparkannya ke Aida.

"Cerewet." Momoi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau membuat mood ku yang sudah hancur menjadi makin hancur."

Aida hanya memasang muka malas saat Momoi mulai berjalan pergi menjauh dari meja makan yang mereka tempati.

Tak lama, Momoi sudah kembali dengan nampan yang diatas terdapat dua gelas minuman berisi cola dan coffe.

Momoi menaruh pelan nampannya di atas meja.

"Lanjutkan yang tadi." Ucap Momoi sambil mengambil sedotan dan memasukannya kedalam minumannya.

Momoi membuka tutup minumannya lalu mengaduk pelan mengaduk pelan minumanya. Ia mulai menyeruput minumanya. Namun yang tak ia sadari adalah, sampai saat ini Momoi tidak melihat Aida berkata atau bergerak sedikitpun di tempat duduknya.

"Heh, lanjutkan yang tadi"

Aida menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Untung kau itu sahabatku ya."

Momoi berhenti menyeruput minumannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa sih?"

Aida mengambil gulungan kertas disebelahnya yang berisi tugas tugas sekolah lalu menggetokannya ke kepala momoi.

 _Aw!_

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" Teriak Momoi setelah kepalanya menjadi korban pemukulan.

"Berisik," Aida berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kenapa kau hanya mengambil satu sedotan?!"

Aida lalu berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju tempat pengambilan sedotan.

Oh sekarang Momoi mengangguk paham kenapa Aida hanya diam saja dari tadi.

Setelah Aida sudah mengambil sedotan, lalu duduk dan minum dengan damai, Aida kembali bercerita.

"Kenapa semua cowok yang aku suka itu ga penah ada yang jadi?"

Momoi mengambil eskrim yang berada di minumannya lalu melahapnya, "Itu artinya belum cocok, Aida-chan"

"Lagipula bukannya kau ada Hyuuga Junpei ya?" Sambung Momoi.

Dan ketika kelas baru sudah mulai, Aida Riko bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Hyuuga Junpei. Laki laki berkacamata sedikit tegas yang

membuat hati Aida Riko terpikat.

Aida menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi dan melemaskan bahunya, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tau, baru saja aku memulai hubungan dengannya sekitar 2 bulan dan aku sudah mendengar kabar jika dia akan menembak seseorang."

Momoi menaruh gelas kopinya di atas meja, "Mungkin saja itu kau," Lalu menegakkan badannya. "Siapa yang tau."

Aida segera menggeleng cepat "Engga engga, seseorang di kelas ku berkata dia berasal dari sekolah lain."

Momoi membelalakan matanya, "Kau serius?!"

"Dan ku dengar juga hari ini, Hyuuga akan mengajak perempuan itu pergi ke bioskop." Aida menghela nafas panjang, "Hah, malangnya nasibku."

Momoi menepuk nepuk bahu Aida pelan, "Kubilang juga apa, kalian memang belom cocok."

"Apa aku terkena kutukan jomblonya Akashi-kun ya?" Ucap Aida mengada ngada.

"Kau ngaco."

"Padahal ya," Aida menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu membuka ponselnya.

"Hyuuga sering mengajakku untuk berselca bersama." Lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Momoi. Di layar ponselnya terlihat satu pasang makhluk adam dan hawa sedang berpose di depan kamera. Momoi terus menggeser gambarnya dan memang yang terlihat hanyal foto Hyuuga dan Aida sedang berdua.

"Kalian terlihat cocok." Ucap Momoi sambil memberikan kembali ponsel Aida.

"Tadi kau bilang kami berdua tidak cocok." Kesal Aida.

Momoi menggarukan kepala yang tidak gatal. Ia membuka ponselnya lalu membuka bbmnya berharap ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk bertukar pesan. Namun apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Ia memilih untuk melihat timeline bbmnya dari pada melihat chat list bbmnya yang menurutnya lebih perih daripada melihat bawang merah.

Aida dan Momoi asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mereka masing masing sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"TUHKAN BENAR." Tiba tiba Aida berteriak tidak tau diri.

"Kenapa?" Momoi menaruh kembali hapenya.

Aida menatap layar hapenya tidak percaya, lalu memberikan hapenya ke Momoi. Momoi menatap tidak percaya. "Itu pmnya Hyuuga?"

Aida menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

Hyuuga Junpei yang Aida tebak sedang berkencan dengan perempuan dari sekolah lain ternyata benar benar berkencan dengan perempuan.

Terbukti tengan personal messagenya di bbm, ia menuliskan _"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ryouka."_

Dan Aida masih tidak percaya dengan hal itu. "Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi," Momoi mengambil kembali hapenya dan membuka layar hapenya.

"Jujur aku kangen sama Aomine" Momoi menyeruput pelan minumannya. "Tapi aku merasa ga cocok sama dia."

Aida menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku iri dengan kedekatan kalian." Sambung Momoi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hubunganku dengan Aomine kan tidak jelas."

"Memangnya kau kira hubunganku dengan Hyuuga itu jelas?" Aida tertawa kecil, "Jelas jelas teman, iya."

Momoi memanyunkan bibirnya, "Setidaknya kalian pernah foto bareng."

Aida memajukan badannya kedepan meja lalu menyeruput cola yang ada di depannya. "Pernah foto bareng tidak menjamin adanya hubungan khusus, Momoi-chan."

Momoi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Terus, kami itu apa yang bahkan belum pernah foto bareng kalo yang pernah foto bareng aja belum tentu mempunyai hubungan khusus?"

Aida mengusap ngusap wajahnya kasar, "Kalian itu berbeda tau."

"Setidaknya kalian pernah terikat di sebuah hubungan khusus." Lanjut Aida.

"Pernah." Jawab Momoi ketus.

Aida tertawa kecil.

Momoi lalu menompangkan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja. "Lagi pula hubungan macam apa itu."

Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku lebih merasa sedang menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh dari pada pacaran seperti yang orang orang biasa lakukan."

Aida terkekeh pelan, "Kau berharap cowok sejenis Aomine itu memberikan sebuah bunga, mengajak ke bioskop, ngucapin mensiv di pm,

ngajak makan dan apalah itu. Asalkan kau tau ya, muka dia itu tidak meyakinkan."

"Aku tau," Momoi mentap nanar ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. "Tapi setidaknya dia mengajakku bercanda di kelas kek. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sebuah kesan yang indah bagiku."

Momoi menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi itu semua terlambat."

"Kok?" Tanya Aida bingung.

"Buat apa aku mengharapkan itu semua jika yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia nyata itu aku dan Aomine berbeda kelas."

Aida mengeluarkan senyum pahit.

"Jika Aomine tidak bisa melakukan hal yang tadi kau sebutkan, dan satu satunya momen yang bisa membuat kesan yang bagus adalah hal

yang aku sebutkan tadi. Dan kenyataan jika aku dan Aomine itu berbeda kelas. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Momoi terdiam sebentar. "Aku lebih baik menyerah." Sambungnya.

Aida menatap kagum Momoi.

"Jadi kau ingin menyerah untuk tetap bertahan menyukai Aomine?"

Momoi mengangguk pelan.

"Untuk apa aku berharap, jika tidak ada kepastian."

-End-

Hai, aku balik lagi~

Ini cerita flat banget ya ampun T_T gaada feelnya.

Tapi aku berharap banyak yang suka.

Jangan lupa review ya! thx!


End file.
